customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Deadly Sins Gang
The''' Seven Deadly Sins Gang''' is a group of Villains in Makuhero City that were created from the member Pride. Members *Pride - Created by the military as a Bio Organic Weapon (B.O.W), PRIDE was a creature built to infect enemies in battle. One day, the creature escaped and began to attack innocent civilians. The virus in PRIDE exploits peoples' biggest flaw and turns them into monsters. This was how the gang was formed. later pride mutated into a humanoid form, pride uses a sickle like scythe and energy blaster as his weapons. he recently attacked a nervous daredevil called lex stilton thus creating the seven deadly sins new member fear. *Anger - Leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, not much is known about Anger's past but before he was transformed he was known to have anger issues. Anger wields a large triple-bladed sword that can conduct and shoot heat and fire, a fire jet pack and lava claws as his weapons. he is also the son of "War" *Lust - Former actress and super model, Patricia Simmons, also tried to become the universe's prettiest woman. Her obsession with beauty caused her to ignore her friends and family. Coming home for a beauty salon, Patricia was attacked by the PRIDE creature turning her into a hidious beast. Lust has extremely sharp claws,a spear and gives off a pheromone that can entrance any man. *Greed - Rocky Jones was a former champion robot-boxer that rose to great fame and became very wealthy. His money began to control him and would never use. He would just keep it locked up in a giant safe so nobody can have it. Jones was arrested for tax evasion but escaped prison and joined the gang taking the alias "Greed". Greed uses solid gold boxing gloves that can conduct electricity and a magnet in his rib cage as his weapons. greed mentions that he has a cousin that own's a local gym. greed can also enlong and retract his arms. *Gluttony - Hot-dog eating champion, Tony Nase, could eat anything. Accounts state that at restaurants, Nase, would eat anything put in front of him including plates and eating utensils. After eating a large amount of food. Nase, now known as "Gluttony", was attacked by PRIDE and turned him into a large sharp-toothed eating machine. Gluttony's weapons are two large double sided axes and missile from his mouth. gluttony always eats with his mouth open much of the other sins disgust mostly sloth and envy. *Sloth - Dylan Fierce, a rich, spoiled and extremely lazy teenager, joined the gang after he was kicked out of prep school for his "laziness". Fierce was never attacked by PRIDE but was found by Anger when he had no where to go. Dylan then took the alias "Sloth". Sloth uses a sniper rifle as his weapon with different ammunition along with a shield that converts into a saw. He is an extremely good sniper but only when he feels like it (remember he is extremely lazy). *Envy - TF7 was a slicer-bot at the Hero Factory. A slicer-bots job is to cut through materials used to build heroes. TF7's building was botched and caused him to look deformed. TF7 was always extremely envious of his coworkers because he looked different. TF7 left Hero Factory and joined the gang, taking the name "Envy". Envy wields his slicing blades and a powerful laser imputed in his eyes as his weapons. *Fear - lex stilton was formerly one of the greatest daredevil's the galaxy once knew, until his nervous fear of heights returned when he attempted to commit suicide by bungy jump on the hero factory building with a short wire which broke off until he was saved by furno, after that lex was sent to jail but later escaped but was attacked by PRIDE which made lex a spider like being and later taking the name "Fear", fear has sharp fangs,webs, sai's that can convert into a staff and fear inducing poison as his weapons. *"War" - general George McGuffin was once one of makuhero cities infamous war criminal's and was a strategist and soldier of the highest order and once boasted that he can overthrow a state using a cleaning bot armed with a pair dinner utensils, after getting arrested he was sentenced for 60 years for war crimes but escaped and was found by Envy and PRIDE with taking the name "War" and joined the gang. war uses a mace and military like blasters as his weapons, he is also the father of "Anger". *"Famine" *"Death *"plauge" *"Ego" *"Tragedy" * * * * Category:Teams Category:Evil Category:Organizations Category:Villains